The Motion of Technology
by StarWolfBOY
Summary: A new member arrives, one that seems to be different from those in the guild… Thanks to Rosamanelle who come to be my beta , Rated: T for things soon to happen
1. Prologue

**The Motion of Technology**

A new member arrives, one that seems to be different from those in the guild…

Rated: T for things soon to happen

**Me: Thanks to my friend Rosamanelle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Our story takes place in a rather simple house with a simple architectural design, almost like a cottage. Blues, greens, reds, and yellows combined beautiful, decorating the house in warm colors, a splendid view for passersby. Despite the simple beauty of the house, it was, quite frankly, in the middle of nowhere. The only things around it were trees, grape vines, and tomato plants.

"I just need a pure soul, and then my creation will be finished! But, where to find it?" A man – who happened to be within the house-in-the-middle-of-nowhere – said. The inside of said house was painted all sorts of bright, cheery colors. Like the outside, the house was rather plain, but well-furnished. Its furnishings were rather unusual, though, consisting of explosive bombs, weapons that included but were not limited to spears, swords, and hammers, iron pots that were splattered with suspicious stains, strange-looking potions, plenty of books, and a massive, doll-like thing that rested in front of the man.

"I know!" He exclaimed suddenly, nearly knocking over a vial of pink liquid as he hurriedly teleported himself to the Forsaken Barrow, a graveyard where many souls were laid to rest.

…

Arriving at the Forsaken Barrow, the man swung his head side to side as he scanned the area. The Forsaken Barrow was a burial ground, it shouldn't be too hard to find a soul. Around him, he saw dead trees, what looked like mourner's robes, and an infinite darkness. Legend said that a lich lived in the Forsaken Barrow, a hideous creature that used its foul magic to bring the undead back to temporary life. The man wasn't particularly deterred at the thought of the lich, however, as he had a mission he needed to complete. Unfortunately for him, none of the souls he saw were good enough to take, all of them fouled and blackened. He scowled. "Of course there wouldn't be anything good in this filthy place." As he turned to search another area, a black shadow leapt out at him from the darkness, swinging a coarse, heavy axe at him. Avoiding the axe blade, the man snorted as his attacker stepped into a pale beam of light. "Disgusting orc." Lashing out at the undead orc in front of him, he killed it in one neat blow. As he wiped the orc blood off of his hands, he turned around, coming face-to-face with more undead and the lich of lore. "More of you?"

The lich curled an ugly lip, sneering at the man. "You scum," Taking a menacing step forwards, the lich growled at him. "Your soul will be mine."

The man chuckled, rubbing his chin almost thoughtfully. "Quite interesting," He muttered. Clearing his throat, his eyes twinkled. "Try next time, I happen to be leaving." And then he was gone, having teleported away.

The lich let out a garbled scream. "Curse you!" He glared at where the man had once stood. "The next time you come to this barrow, you shall die!"

Appearing at Elyos, the man sighed. Ah, Elyos, the demon – or asmodian – world. Hopefully there would be good souls here, after all, Elyos was like the human world, but with a different atmosphere. The man scoffed. "Elyos," He muttered. "As if there are souls here."

And then he saw it…

A pure soul passed by, as white as snow, glowing like a heavenly light descended to the human plane. It truly was an innocent soul, one of a young man. Just what he needed. The man crowed in triumph. "This is the one!"

Teleporting home with the pure soul, the man grinned. "I can give you a life, my dearest invention. Have patience." Placing the soul into a strange-looking container, he placed it in the humanoid doll. The container was rather small, the opening only large enough for a hand to pass through. Closing the metallic door, he grinned. It was the heart. Shortly after, his creation opened its eyes, its chest rising and falling mechanically. It was alive.

The man laughed almost maniacally. "It's alive! It's alive!" The machine glowed blue faintly, whirring. It – no, he – raised his head, scanning the room, fixing his gaze on the man who stood before him. What he saw was a fairly tall, well-muscled men donning a gray shirt and tight black jeans.

"You need a name, How about Neo? Neo Zentrum."

Prologue end


	2. The Android

**The Motion of Technology**

A new member arrives, one that seems to be different from those in the guild…

Rated: T for things soon to happen

**Me: Thanks to my friend Rosamanelle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 (The Android)

A year has already passed since Neo was given life by his master. Now he was all alone in the beautiful, simple house, his master long since passed away due to an unknown illness. He had gone to the doctors in hopes that they would cure him, but even they didn't know the cure. Determined to save his master-turned-father, Neo searched for a way to cure him fruitlessly. His master wasn't particularly upset that he wouldn't live with Neo, claiming that it was destiny. With that, he ordered him to leave the house and find his own destiny.

Neo walked down the woody path, his late master's words echoing through his mind.

"Go to the guild in Serdin called Grand Chase. Neo, this is your destiny. Please don't worry about me, there's nothing left that anyone can do. Spend the rest of your life helping others and making friends, my dear child. I love you, Neo."

And then he was dead.

Entering the forest, Neo wandered down the worn footpath aimlessly, tentatively approaching a seated young girl with short purple hair and wide, violet eyes, donning a purple-and-gold tunic, white leggings, and purple boots.

"Pardon me, but do you happen to know where a guild called Grand Chase is located?"

The girl beamed at him. "Oh, that guild. Just walk through the forest; it's in the first town you'll reach."

Neo smiled hesitantly. "Thank you, Miss."

"Oh! One more thing, it's pretty far away. You won't get there until very late." She blew a strand of slightly spikey hair out of her face, tilting her head in a curious manner, as if waiting for him to tell her why he was looking for Grand Chase.

Neo nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me that. I should take my leave, no need to prolong my travel." Bowing slightly, he turned down the path, leaving the violet-haired girl alone.

She smiled a slight, knowing smile. "We will meet again."

At night...

Huffing slightly, Neo looked up at the darkened sky. "I should rest here, that girl was right… I couldn't even get close to Serdin!" Casually placing his bag on the ground, he marked a nearby tree to help him find his way back. Brushing off his pants, he stood up and wandered off in search of firewood.

While searching in the woods, he heard a low whining. Inquisitively following the sound, he found a wolf huddled in fetal position. Picking it up gently, he brought it back to his bag, dropping it gently before continuing his search for wood.

Once he got a nice fire going, Neo pulled out a small first aid kit from his bag, examining the wolf, finding that his leg was bleeding. Taking a closer look at the wound, Neo saw that it looked like a gunshot. Carefully wrapping a length of bandage around the wound, Neo held the wolf down as it howled loudly in pain. "Hush, I'm fixing this up for you. Stop moving." Said wolf stopped moving, staring at him blankly.

Tying of the bandage, Neo patted the wolf's head. "Good boy. You can go home now." Of course, Neo felt just a bit silly for talking to a wolf, especially considering that the wolf didn't understand him. That is, until the wolf shook his head. Did he really understand Neo?

"So… Do you not have a place to go? No family? No nothing?" The wolf nodded a response. Raising an eyebrow, Neo shrugged. Screw it, he was already having a conversation with a wolf, what did it matter if it tried to eat him in his sleep? "You can sleep here with me if you want." The wolf wagged his tail happily. "I'll take that as a yes."

An hour later, the wolf was still awake, however Neo was not. The wolf stared curiously at Neo's strange sleeping posture, as he was essentially sitting straight up with his legs crossed. Playfully nudging Neo's arm, the wolf immediately woke Neo up. "Huh?" He yawned, looking sleepily at the wolf. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were asleep." The wolf barked. Taking matters into his own hands, Neo decided to translate for himself. "Were you worried about something bad happening to you? Relax, I'm here now." Drifting back to sleep, the wolf lay down on its side to try and sleep, but it couldn't. It kept looking at Neo. Neo had rusty red, almost Bordeaux-colored hair, red-brown eyes, and a human appearance, yet his was clearly some sort of machine. He perplexed the wolf. The wolf allowed his eyes to wander, landing on the metallic, mechanical hand of his, barking in surprise. Waking up again, Neo glanced at the wolf, and then at his hand.

"You're asking about my hand?" Neo asked, to drowsy to question why he perfectly understood the wolf. The wolf nodded his response.

"This hand is a machine," Neo said, absently petting the wolf. "And yes, I'm a machine called an android. It's a special type of machine with its own mind and spirit."

The wolf didn't really understand, not that it surprised Neo. Perhaps it was happy that humans created androids, despite his entire family being taken away by humans?

Next day...

The duo arrived at Serdin, a crowded, friendly town filled to the brim with kindly and talkative townspeople. Houses made of square bricks lined the house, relatively colorless compared to where Neo used to live. In the distance, Neo spotted a massive, towering castle, passing a nearby fountain towards the Inn. Locating a townsperson, he smiled. "Pardon me for interrupting, but could you tell me how to reach to the castle?"

The man smiled politely. "It's not far, just head straight from here, turn right at the bookshop, then left at the next corner. You should see a large fountain with a gate to the left. That's where you want to go." He gestured wildly, most likely emphasizing his directions. Thanking the man, Neo left to follow the directions.

"Hey, we meet again!"

Turning, the android located the source of the voice. A shadowy blob appeared, morphing into the girl he had met earlier. He had thought that she was taller because she was seated, but now that they were standing eye-to-eye, Neo noticed that she was particularly short. She wore the same purple tunic as before, but instead of the white leggings, she wore a short white skirt. A golden bracelet was around one wrist, inscribed with the letters 'SS'.

"Yep! We met the other day! Remember me?" Not even waiting for Neo to reply, she continued. "So, you want to join the guild? Why don't you come with me, I'll escort you." Noticing that the android remained silent, she began to tease him. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Neo nodded stiffly, before following her.

The roads were cobbled, unlike at the lake. People flooded the streets on both sides, vendors shouting at the top of their lungs to sell their goods to possible customers.

"By the way, my name's Arme, the Violet Magician. What's yours?" The girl – no, Arme – said casually while walking along.

"My name is Neo." Neo said flatly..

"What race are you? Human? Elven? Demon?" Arme asked inquisitively. She gazed at the android, her gentle and friendly eyes connecting with his blank ones, as if telling him that it was okay to speak.

"None of the above," he muttered.

"So what species are you? Perhaps you're artificial? Who created you, Mr. Oz?"

Neo resisted the urge to scoff and berate the magician for her attitude. "Negative. I am an android, created by my master, and who went by the name of –" He paused.

"Who?" The violet-haired girl wondered aloud.

Wracking his artificial intelligence, Neo was unable to come up with anything. "Unfortunately I cannot recall my master's name. My apologies." The violet mage narrowed her eyes. It was unusual for people to forget precious people, especially for artificial beings. She wondered if perhaps his master was someone dangerous, someone powerful, someone evil, and erased Neo's memory to keep his identity secret. Arme nodded to herself. She had to keep an eye on Neo, he could be a danger to everyone.

"Don't worry, if you forgot, you forgot."

Turning, Arme motioned to a beautiful building. "We're here! Come; let's talk to the Knight Master." She paused. "Uh…" Arme motioned to the black wolf that was trailing them. "Is he yours?"

Neo glanced at the wolf. "Affirmative. I think." The wolf voiced his amusement through a short, sharp bark.

Entering the guild, Arme practically dragged them over to an ebony door labelled 'Library.' "You two should stay here first and let me tell the Knight Master about you." Slipping through the door, it closed with a semi-ominous click.

After several minutes, the door slowly opened, Arme sticking her head out like a gopher, waving the android in. Cautiously entering the library, he barely noticed Arme shutting the door behind him. What he did notice, however, was that books were everywhere. Literally. Each and every one was color co-ordinated and organized in alphabetical order, something that must have taken hours to complete. A chair turned, the red-and-orange armor-clad knight seated on it smiling. "There're lots of books, isn't there? A trivial thing for me, really, but Mari, Edel, Arme, and Zero absolutely adore them." She rested her head on the heel of her palm. "Welcome. I am the Knight Master here. I hear you want to join this guild, correct?"

"Yes," Neo deadpanned.

The Knight Master let out a low whistle. "Arme, come here." The mage nodded, walking to stand next to the Knight Master, who promptly began whispering to her.

"Are you sure he's dangerous?"

Arme shrugged. "I don't know. He looks like a nice guy, but you never know.

The Knight Master sighed, rolling a shoulder back. "I don't doubt that. He looks totally innocent and guilt-less."

"So what do we do?"

Humming, the Knight Master grinned. "Let's see what happens next." She held up her index finger. "However, if he acts strange you will report to me immediately."

Arme nodded gravely, turning to leave. The Knight Master touched her shoulder, stopping her. "We didn't give him a key." Catching the key that was thrown at her, Arme turned to Neo.

"Let's go! I'm going to show you where your room is!" Neo simply nodded and followed her out of the room.

A few minutes later, Arme cautiously pushed open a door, relieved that it was the right one. The door had a massive tree carved into it, so hopefully he could find his way back by himself. "This one's yours. Rest well; tomorrow's a big day for you." Pressing the key into his palm, she waved before leaving. Examining the key, Neo was puzzled by the strange shaped of it, before shrugging and pocketing it.

End Chapter 1


	3. Meeting?

**The Motion of Technology**

A new member arrives, one that seems to be different from those in the guild…

Rated: T for things soon to happen

**Me: Thanks to my friend, Rosamanelle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Meeting?)

Another day, another morning. The sun glittered in the sky, seeping through the windows of the android's room. He was sleeping as deeply as the dead.

OPERATING SYSTEM REBOOT: ACTIVATED

Opening his eyes, Neo got out of the bed in time to hear a soft knock at his door. "Hello, Neo? Are you awake? It's me, Arme. Um, if you can hear me and are awake, you need to go to the meeting room on the first floor beside the Knight Master's room. I've got to go right now, see you at the meeting!" The footsteps that followed announced her departure. Dressing himself, Neo looked at the still-sleeping wolf, deciding to let him sleep. Nodding to himself, he left the room to search for the meeting room.

Meanwhile, the wolf was having a bad dream. He was dreaming about the day his family was hunted down. He had run away as fast as he could upon his parent's orders, but he was still shot in the leg. Long after, he collapsed, only to be found by the android. Waking with a short bark, the wolf swung his head to scan the room. Noticing that he was alone, the wolf decided to explore. Opening the first door he came to, he did a double take. Inside were not one, but two dogs, a raccoon, a dragon, a wolf wearing a suit, a cat with boots, a fairy, something furry that he didn't recognize, a cat inside a red sock, a pair of humans a demon, a walking mushroom of all things. Maybe he didn't really wake up.

"Hey, someone just came in! Hmm, it looks like you, but it's a real wolf, not like you." The fairy said teasingly.

The wolf with a suit growled. "Shut up. Hey, what's your name, kiddo?" The wolf simple shook his head.

"You don't have a name?" The human that donned a massive amount of facial hair said. The wolf nodded.

"Ah! Sorry for not introducing ourselves! My name is Little Blue Fairy! The two dogs are Ven and Vania, the perverted wolf-in-a-suit is Terra," Terra growled at this, "the raccoon is Raccoon, the booted-cat is Purthos, and the Kungji elder is our very furry friend. The cat in the red sock is Nyami, the man with the facial hair is Aron, the one with red armor is Astaroth, and the demon is Duel." She giggled at the bewildered look on the wolf's face. "I know it's a lot to absorb. Do your best, okay?"

Little Blue Fairy tapped her delicate chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you come with us to the meeting room? Apparently we've got a new member." The wolf barked in agreement, despite already knowing the new member.

The meeting room pretty much consisted of a big square table at which all the members sat around. One girl opened a compact full of cosmetics. Another waved her fan. Neo cleared his throat.

"My name is Neo Zentrum. I have joined this guild in order to fulfill my master's wishes." He paused, but continued upon seeing the curious looks on the other guild members' faces. "He ordered me to help others, including the members of this guild."

The members then began to whisper to each other. Unfortunately for them, he could hear their conversations.

"Why does he talk like that? Is he okay?"

"I wonder what he is? He isn't human, right?"

"His eyes… They're so mechanical…"

Neo sighed. "I am an android, which is, in case you didn't know, a machine with its own spirit and mind." This effectively shut them up.

A man with orange hair sighed. "One mysterious person after another…"

A girl with blue hair chuckled slightly. "An android… How interesting..."

The Knight Master suddenly stood up. "There's nothing left for me to do. Bye." She left the room rapidly, leaving them alone with the android.

"I'll introduce us, I guess. I'm Elesis. The idiot with blue hair –"

"Hey!" Said idiot rose from his seat. Elesis cleared her throat.

"Like I was saying, the idiot with blue hair is Ronan. The guy with orange hair beside him is Ryan, a druid of the forest." Ryan waved slightly. "The blonde elf is named Lire - make sure you're looking at the right blonde – and the maid over there who happens to be the other blonde is Alice." She paused to take a breath. "The redhead is Jin. Next to him is his girlfriend, Amy, the one with the pink hair. Sieghart is the highlander knight slash gladiator, beside him is Mari, the one with the mismatched eyes." Mari and Sieghart waved. "Nanako is the Astral beside Mari; Luke is next to her, the one with brown hair." Waving at a group of demons, Elesis continued. "Those two are Dio and Ley, both have fancy names I can't bother to remember, the guy who sort of looks like you is Zero, an artificial demon, then is Lupus the bounty hunter, Azin, Rin, Lime, and Edel of the family of Frost."

"This seems kind of generic, but could we see your abilities?" Elesis asked. Neo simply nodded.

Off to the training grounds they go.

End Chapter 2


	4. Between the Legends

**The Motion of Technology**

A new member arrives, one that seems to be different from those in the guild…

Rated: T for things soon to happen

**Me: Thanks to my friend, Rosamanelle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 ( Between the Legends )

The training ground withheld its name, filled to the brim with dummies, targets, wooden swords, and practice weapons. Everything and everyone had a place. Elesis causally walked up to Sieghart, gripping a muscular shoulder particularly hard. He turned around.

"Oi, gramps, you get to test this one."

Sieghart sighed. "Why me?"

Elesis snorted. "Please. You know that if I asked Nanako she's blow something up. Remember last time?"

The highlander knight chuckled as he recalled the incident from two years ago. "You're probably right…"

"What happen?" Lime asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Rufus said, only to be greeted by sparkling puppy-dog eyes.

"Please… Tell me…"

The bounty hunter sighed. "If you insist. Nanako used her powers, a skill called Impulse, and ended up destroying several massive rocks and the entire training grounds.

…

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Sieghart.

"I am not positive that I can defeat you. To my knowledge, I have neither special technique nor weapon." Neo said flatly.

Sieghart raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "…Are you sure you want to continue this, then?"

"Positive."

"Enough with the chit-chat! No killing, yadda yadda yadda." Elesis raised her hand. "Ready!" Sieghart quickly readied himself, raising an eyebrow as the android continued to stand around. "Begin!" As her hand dropped to the ground, the battle began/

Closing in on the android at an incredible speed, Sieghart readied an attack. Neo calmly analyzed the gladiator's movements, evading the slash easily. Sieghart grinned, coming in for another attack. "Not bad,"

"Neo's so cool, he hasn't even attacked yet!" Elesis said.

"He doesn't have any weapon, it's making him faster to react so he can evade Sir Sieghart's attacks. I could do that too if I wanted to…" Ronan said petulantly.

Neo took a rapid step back.

BATTLE SEQUENCE: ACTIVATED

Rapidly, the android's arm part, a retractable sword falling out. Catching it in one swift move, the blade sprung out, the silvery metal gleaming. A part of his left arm uncoiled into a shield that matched the sword, glittering in the sunlight.

Arme blinked. "Is that… Dusk and Dawn?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh?" The rest of the Grand Chase members were just as clueless as Amy.

"The legendary sword and its matching shield, Dawn and Dusk. Dawn draws of the offensive powers of the sun, while Dusk draws on the defensive powers of the moon." The magician paused. "They're very powerful weapons. Ancient lore says that they were once used by a great yet unknown king."

"It was once said that the sword cut a mountain in half with a single swing and that the shield blocked a blow from the fearsome Quoronnos without breaking." Mari added.

"It's just a myth, right?" The ruby knight said, but neither magician nor magic engineer could answer.

"Oh."

…

"So, you do have a weapon," Sieghart said, casually glancing at the lethal-looking blade.

The android rolled his eyes mechanically. "Do not accuse me of lying, I was not aware of their existence until now. Also, I did not activate these."

Sieghart smirked teasingly. "Let's see if you can dance as well with your sword as without it."

A legendary warrior versus an android with legendary weaponry. Just who would win this spar?

Meanwhile

The wolf and the others arrived at the meeting room, only to find it empty. "What the…?! Where are the others?" The blue fairt asked.

Aron shrugged. "Who knows?" Terra sighed, adjusting his suit.

"Maybe they went to the training grounds?" The fairy scoffed, folding her arms.

"Now why would they do that?"

The wolf barked, as if suggesting a reason. Terra somehow translated this into 'Because they always test the skills of new members' and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's go to the training grounds, then."

The fairy blinked in surprise, trying to catch up on the invisible conversation she missed. "Why?"

Terra smugly brushed a loose hair back into place. "That's where they usually are, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he marched out of the room, dragging the small party with him.

Chapter 3 end


End file.
